


Because Dreaming Costs Money, My Dear.

by mitskioo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, comfort? maybe, dream dies lol, he’s also a sheep. because, homeboy is short too. guess height doesn’t exist when ur dead, listened to mitski while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitskioo/pseuds/mitskioo
Summary: It was so cold. He was cold. Why was he so cold?Why couldn’t he remember?Why, why, why, why, why—He was so cold.(title from the album, “Retired from Sad, New Career in Business.” by Mitski.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 47
Kudos: 617





	1. The smoke still hangs in my hair.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097148) by [LampLight143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143). 



> hi. im writing another story, except this one i will be writing in and not abandoning it bc ghost!dream is smth that im focused on rn :)

Dream was so cold. 

His teeth clattered, his hands blue and shaking, his cheeks and nose red, his pants wet from the snow on the ground and his ears flat against his hair. 

He didn’t know why he was doing this. Why? Why? Why? Why was he going to do this? What was his motivation to do this, huh? How? How? How? How is this going to happen? Where was he going to do it? Guess he’ll have to find out till he gets there. 

But where? Where was he going to— 

_Crack_.

Ah. Maybe now he knows. 

Dream looked down. Below his feet, was an iced river. He knew this was going to work. The river was deep; he knows. He knows. He knows. _He knows_. 

Dream shakily exhaled, he saw the puff of his breath, floating out to the sky. 

He wanted to cry. But why? Cry for what? Why was he sad? He shouldn’t be sad. 

_Plup, plup, plup._

Dream wiped at his eyes. _What a bummer_ , he thought, _I’m crying._ As he wiped away the tears, more continued to fall. Dream began to get mad. He then furiously rubbed his eyes, still hearing the sound of tears continuing to fall on the iced river. 

Dream fell to his knees, “Jesus christ, stop fucking crying!” He punched the ice, his knuckles stinging. “You,” he sniffled, “don’t deserve to cry…” The tears came harder this time, dropping at an alarming pace. 

_Plup, plup, plup, plup, plup._

Dream sobbed, whines coming out of his throat. He pulled at his ears, fur falling onto the river. “You’re so stupid… None of this would’ve happened if-if they just listened!” Another sob ripped out from his throat, “If they just disbanded everything, none of this would’ve happened! They never listen! They never listen! They had never listened!” Dream punched the cold water. 

He rubbed his nose, “So stupid…” Dream sighed, holding his wet hands. “Let’s get this over with. No more stalling…” 

Dream took off his boots, and then took off his pants, only leaving him in his hoodie. He was shaking. 

He punched the ice, letting it break away, showing the icy water. 

He placed a foot in the shallow area, moving to get in the water. 

He sighed. It felt nice. Freezing, yes, but so nice. 

At first, it stinged. The cuts on his thighs burn in the cold water, but soon they adjusted to the temperature. 

He went deeper. And deeper. And deeper. Until he was so deep in, he couldn’t hear the wind howling. 

He couldn’t hear his tears drop. 

And he couldn’t feel the ghostly feeling of hands around his neck. 

His legs thrashed around, but his eyes were closed. 

He wanted to get up. Wanted to leave the unwelcoming water, but he didn’t. 

Soon, he stopped. Stopped his thrashing, stopped hugging his neck, and stopped closing his eyes. 

Because for now, he was finally free. 

He was free, at last. 


	2. All of this turbulence wasn't forecasted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream wakes up, and tommy is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudoz and commentz r appreciated <3
> 
> new chapter, yay!! 
> 
> title from the zong, “Last Words From A Shooting Star” by mitski! check her muzic out, it’z really good :D!

It was so cold. He was cold. Why was he so cold?

Why couldn’t he remember?

Why, why, why, why, why—

He was so cold.

He got out of the water. 

Why was he in the water? Why? Why, why, _why, why, why, why—_

His body was wet, his shirt drenched, the water dropped ever so gently. 

_Plup, plup, plup._

But he was shaking. No matter how nice the water felt on his bare skin, he was so, so, so _cold_.

Dream started walking. 

He didn’t hear his socks squelch everytime he took a step, but he did still hear the water drop. 

_Plup, plup, plup, plup._

Why was he naked? Where was his other clothes? And why did he have a scarf? He didn’t remember having one, so why does he have it? 

And why couldn’t he feel the snow beneath his feet? 

______

Tommy was biting his lip. 

Dream was nowhere to be found. It was like he disappeared out of thin air. 

Tommy was happy at first; someone who hurts him wasn’t here! But as minutes passed, and then soon turned into hours, Tommy couldn’t help but to get worried. 

He was pacing back and forth, looking at the door every minute or so, hoping Dream would enter. But no. Nothing like that ever happened, and Tommy was scared. 

Where could he be? Dream never wandered off too long, always wanting to be with Tommy, and if he did go away, he would come back in less than ten minutes. 

Tommy opened the door. Walking out to the cold weather. 

If Dream wasn’t coming to Tommy, he had to come to Dream himself.

______

_Clatter, clatter, clatter._

Dream’s teeth were chattering. He was so cold. His ears felt frozen, along with his tail stiff. 

He had his arms wrapped around him, hoping that would bring him warmth. 

He was walking. Walking ever so slowly. 

He didn’t pay attention to the fact that he couldn’t touch the snow, no, all he wanted to do is to find _warmth_.

And apparently luck was on his side when he found a run-down cabin. 

It looked rough, but it was enclosed. And it had walls. It had closure, something that the woods didn’t have. 

Dream ran to the cabin, phasing through the door. 

And he felt warm. 

Oh, he felt so warm. His clothes were still wet, but now he felt comfort. 

Dream went to find something. Something to get the wet clothes off. 

His eyes landed on these brown cabinets. 

He opened them, finding various pairings of clothing. 

He opted to grab the grey sweater, taking off his green hoodie, and pulling the soft sweater over his body. 

He didn’t do anything with his underwear, being careful of the scars lying under them. 

And his socks. Well, the socks kept his feet warm, so he took them off and let them air-dry. 

And so there he was, standing in nothing but a sweater. His tail moving ever so slightly.

He wondered who the cabin belonged to. 

Wondering what happened to the people who lived it in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urrgh, chapter three will have dream finding out he’z a ghozt, i think. don’t want to zpoil too much :)


	3. I always wanted to die clean and pretty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream meets tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudoz and commentz r appreciated <3 
> 
> wooww, im a mean author. im zo zorry i didn't upload any chapterz, im buzy with zchool atm. but! thiz chapter iz zmth i planned for a little while back so :] enjoy it.
> 
> alzo, im zorry if the chapter zucks. i wrote thiz at 2 am LOL.

Dream was sitting on the cabin floor. He didn’t know what to do. The cabin wasn’t very spacious, so he couldn’t wander that much. 

Dream was bored. 

So, so, so  _ bored _ .

Dream got up from the floor, walking— well, more like floating, but he didn’t question why he couldn’t move his feet, nonetheless, he went through the door. 

And god, he forgot how cold it was. 

He wrapped his arms around his waist, his legs shaking from the cool air. 

He had found a white skirt, it felt nice in his hands, so he had put it on. But now, he’s starting to regret it. 

Dream squeezed his arms around him tighter, feeling the breeze go through him. 

He didn’t know where he was going, he just wanted to explore. Find something new. Find things to interact with him. Find anything! 

He found footprints. Footprints that he knew weren’t his, considering he can’t even walk. 

Dream was confused. 

Who made these footprints? An animal? No, no, it was too… round? An animal could never make these footprints. It had no hooves or paws! 

Dream hummed in thought, opting to follow the footprints. He wanted to be quick, considering the footprints were being covered up from the falling snow. 

He ran, ran as fast as he could. He didn’t know why he was determined to see where the footprints would take him, he just felt like it. He liked the adrenaline rushing through his body. Feeling the way cold left him, the way how he couldn’t hear anything around him move. It was relaxing. 

His bangs moved against his nose, his hair swishing through the wind. He felt free. He felt so happy. He felt so, so, so—

“Dream…?”  Someone had called out. 

Dream turned around, looking at the person who had called out to him. He looked young. Very young, actually. Sporting very dirty clothes. 

“Dream…? Oh, god, i-is that you, Dream?” The teen stepped towards him, arms stretched out. 

Dream looked at the teen, though he can barely make out his face due to his bangs, but he could see the way the younger tensed up and shook. 

Dream moved to meet the taller’s arms, and he copied his movements, pulling out his arms. 

“Dream… Dream, I’m so sorry…” He felt weight on his shoulders, and arms gripping his waist. He felt warmth on his shoulders, he felt the way the teen would shakily breath in, the way he would grip his back. 

Dream didn’t know the kid, but he felt warm, so he didn’t mind being hugged. He didn’t mind the snug feeling of the arms around him, but he soon wrapped his own arms around the taller, squeezing his waist. 

“Don’t…” Dream croaked out, “Don't cry…” He said, patting the teen’s hair. “Everything… will be okay…” Dream whispered, placing his head on the teen’s chest. 

“God!’ The teen pulled away, holding onto Dream’s shoulders, “Dream, what… what happened to you? W-Why are you… dead!” He sobbed, having a vice grip on the sheep hybrid shoulders. 

“Dead…?” Dream questioned, “D-Dead…?” Dream’s voice was raspy, as if he hasn’t talked in years. 

The stranger sniffled, “You.. don’t know that you’re dead? Dream, do- do you at least remember me?”    


_ Remember? What can he remember? Could he remember anything? Jesus christ, think of something! Remember, Remember, remember, remember, remember _ —   


“T-Tommy…?”

The teen gasped, “Yes! Yes! T-That’s my name!” Tommy exclaimed, bringing in Dream for another hug. “You remember me… Oh god, you remember me, Dream…” 

“Hi, Tommy…” Dream said, holding onto Tommy’s hand. 

Tommy smiled, “Hello…” Tommy looked Dream up and down, trying to see if he had changed. And changed he did. 

Ghost Dream seemed to be around 5’6, his body figure looking fragile, scars lining his thighs, and soft sheep ears adorning his face, along with his short horns.  __

Though, Tommy felt sweaty looking at the faded lines. 

He let it be. That would be another topic for later. 

“Sheepy, tell me, where did you get your clothing?” 

“Cabin.. Clothes..” Dream rasped out, pointing to the direction he ran out from. 

“Cool... but why _ those _ clothes? You do you, mate, but don’t they seem a bit, I don’t know, girly?” Tommy asked, stepping back from Dream. “I never saw you as a type of skirt guy. 

“No. Feel nice… give comfort…” Dream replied, “But, if bad, I could.. take it off…” Dream uttered, bringing the front of the skirt up. 

“No!” Tommy yelled, bringing down Dream’s hands, showing off those scars, “No! Haha, no, i-it’s fine…” Tommy reassured him, patting Dream’s shoulder. 

“Okay, uh,” Tommy sniffled, “We should go somewhere softer. Maybe somewhere that can help you cut your hair and bangs.”

Dream looked up at Tommy, “But, my hair.. I like it…” 

Tommy looked unsure. 

“Well, uh, okay…” Tommy paused. “Okay, well, maybe we can tie it up or something…” Tommy turned to Dream, “But for right now, let’s continue walking, yeah?” 

Tommy held out a hand to Dream. 

Dream took his hand. 

Dream smiled.

And Dream felt that same warmth go through his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u find out ur dead lol. 
> 
> i do NOT know how to write tommy zo im sorry if he'z ooc :[ 
> 
> next chapter will probably have dream meeting ghoztbur! it'll depend how much im willing to write :]


	4. I glow pink in the night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream meetz wilbur pog.
> 
> (chapter name from the zong “Pink in the Night” by Mitski!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH IM ZO ZORRY I HAVEN’T UPLOADED IN ZO LONG!!! ZCHOOL HAZ BEEN KICKING MY BUTT AND WRITING CHAPTERZ TAKE FOREVER IM ZO ZORRY PLEAZE FORGIVE ME. 
> 
> thiz chapter iz fluffy because i feel like you guyz dezerve it after i left for weekz 

Dream felt warm. Tommy was surprised at first, remembering how cold Ghostbur was when he had first touched him. Yet Dream, he felt like a warm cake that just came out from the oven. He was different.

They were walking towards Techno’s house. Tommy was living there, though Techno was annoyed to find the teen living under his cabin, without his knowing. 

“D—Sheepy, where’d you come from?” Tommy asked, cursing at himself for almost slipping up Dream’s name. 

“Uhm..” Dream’s voice was raspy, “Cold... water…” Dream called out, his other hand reaching out to hold onto Tommy’s arm. 

“Water? You went into the water?” Tommy questioned, “In this weather? Bloody hell, mate. It’s like, cold as fuck! Why would you wanna go in the water?” 

“Didn’t know…” Dream whispered, his lithe body shaking. 

Tommy sighed, “It’s alright, Sheepy. ‘S not your fault. Look, once we get home, you can tidy yourself up, yeah? Get yourself cleaner clothes, warm yourself up, anything you want, ok?” 

Dream nodded. 

“Great, Sheepy. You’re a quick learner!” Tommy exclaimed happily, swinging their arms, making Dream yelp out.

Tommy felt light. 

______

“Phil? Ghostbur? Techno?” Tommy called out, hoping that either one of them was home. 

“Tommy!” Ghostbur shouted out, floating towards Tommy. “Where have you been? Philza was looking for you!” Ghostbur scolded Tommy, shaking his head. 

“Ugh,” Tommy huffed, “It doesn’t matter anymore. What does matter is that I caught someone.” 

“Caught someone? Wha—What? You mean you stole someone?” Wilbur gasped. 

“What..? No! Look, look!” Tommy pushed Dream to the front, Dream almost tripping over his feet. 

Ghostbur gasped. 

“They look just like Friend!” Ghostbur’s arms reached out to the sheep-hybrid, “What’s your name? You’re so cute!” He hugged the hybrid, almost knocking them over. 

“Uhm…” Dream said, “Sheepy…” 

“Sheepy?” The brit pulled away from the hug, “That’s a horrible name! Why don’t we call you… Cutie!” Ghostbur exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“Ugh,” Tommy groaned, “We are _not_ calling Sheepy “cutie”, just because you have an infatuation with sheeps.” 

“But why not? I mean, aren’t they cute?” Ghostbur cooed, grabbing Dream’s soft cheeks in his hands. 

Dream was blushing. Or at least what seemed like blush. 

“Hey, break it up. Don’t know if you’re being friendly or flirty, but back off. You’re probably scaring him!” Tommy accused, lightly pushing Ghostbur back. 

“Hey! I am so not scaring him! If anything, _you’re_ the one probably scaring him!” Ghostbur huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Am not!”

“Is too!” 

“Am not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Am not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Am no—”

“I l-like name Cutie…” A soft voice ripped the two british boys out of their childish argument. 

Tommy mouth fell opened. “Sheepy! C’mon, man! You were supposed to side with me!” 

“Haha! Guess Cutie likes me more than you!” The older sticked out his tounge to the blonde.

“But, um, Tommy can call me “sheepy”, if he likes…” Dream said, twisting his hair in-between his fingers.

“Ha! Take that!” Tommy blew a raspberry at Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur rolled his eyes, “Yeah, fine, whatever you say…” 

Tommy laughed, and he looked over to Dream. 

Dream was smiling, his nimble hands combing through his long hair. He seemed content. No sign of his old-self. No sign of a reckless asshole. Just one small sheep, looking at his new friends playfully argue with each other. 

Dream was happy.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog! pog! wilbur and dream relationzhip iz going zmoothly so far! when will time come till they fall in love?!?! 
> 
> anywayz, hope you enjoyed the chapter. hopefully chapterz will be more conziztent after thiz <3\. 
> 
> alzo a drawing at the end! zomeone wanted to know how dream looked like zo i drew him myzelf! mezzed up on the earz though... :heartbroken:


	5. Look at you strawberry blonde.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sbi family dynamic time baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bestiez, hope u guyz like thiz new chapter 😋. 
> 
> kudoz and commentz r appreciated! 
> 
> (chapter title from the zong “Strawberry Blonde” by Mitski!!)

Ghostbur was playing with Dream. He was playing with his ears, flapping his ears, hugging his torso, and holding his hands. 

The ghost did almost everything to touch Dream. 

Tommy huffed, “Could you get off Sheepy for like, just a split second? You’re bugging him too much…” 

“I am not! He told me that he likes me hugging him!” Ghostbur turned to face Dream, “Isn’t that right, Cutie?” 

Dream looked up at the taller, “Y-Yes…” He said, ears pressed against his hair. 

Ghostbur squealed, hugging Dream. 

“Wilbur, it seems like you’re a bit  _ too  _ infatuated with Sheepy. Don’t tell me you have a crush on him.” Tommy said cheekily, quirking his eyebrow. 

And apparently Tommy hit right on the dot. 

“I-I do not!” The said male flushed, “You’re making rude assumptions of me! I just think that Cutie looks… huggable! He reminds me of Friend that’s all!” 

Ghostbur eyes widened. 

“Oh my god,” He gasped, “Friend! Ooh, I should introduce you to Friend, Cutie! I bet you’ll like him!” 

“Friend..?” Dream was moved to his feet by Ghostbur, patting his skirt.

“Yes! Friend! He’s my companion! Friend is a sheep, just like you, so I bet you’ll enjoy his company!” The bloke smiled, pulling Dream out the door.

“Yeah, go out without me, I don’t mind.” Tommy said, talking to the air, “Stupid  Wilbur…”

______

“Friend is in this pen! Look, look!” Ghostbur dragged Dream to the pen. 

Dream gasped. 

“He has ears! L-Like me!” Dream grabbed the sheep’s face, squishing it’s fur in his hands. “He’s cute!” 

Ghostbur smiled warmly, coming up behind Dream and hugging his waist, putting his chin on top of Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream looked up at Ghostbur, “Where did you get him?”

The taller man opens his eyes, “Oh, I found them in the middle of a forest, I think. I don’t really remember…” 

Dream looked back at the sheep, “Oh, well, he looks cute.” 

“Like you!” Ghostbur nuzzled against Dream’s cheek, his arms squeezing around the shorter’s waist. 

“Like me?” Dream asked, turning around to face the brit. 

The brit beamed, “Yes! Like you! That’s why your name is Cutie, silly!” He booped Dream’s nose, wrapping his arms around his waist again. 

Dream flushed, “Oh, thank you…” he patted Ghostbur’s arm, looking to the side. 

Wilbur smiled warmly, “Do you want to explore some more? We can wait till Techno and Philza come!” He suggested, pulling away from the hug and holding Dream’s hand. 

“Philza? Techno?” Dream questioned. 

“Oh, I forgot! Philza and Techno are me and Tommy’s friends! They’re very nice, I think you’ll like them!” The ghost exclaimed, squeezing Dream’s hand. 

“Oh, okay…” Dream responded, floating closer to Wilbur. 

The taller one looked down at Dream, cheeks red, “Do you want to go back inside? Or maybe you want to find flowers? More sheeps?” 

“I want to…” Dream was biting his lips, thinking, “I want to go back inside. I don’t want Tommy alone…” Dream smiled meekly, looking up at Wilbur. 

Wilbur nodded, “That’s fine! I think Techno and Phil are coming home soon, too!” He started moving towards the house, phasing through with Dream. 

“We’re home!” Wilbur exclaimed, floating towards Tommy. 

“Hello, Wilbur. How was your 10 minute date with Sheepy?” Tommy asked, annoyance and mockery laced in his voice. 

Wilbur blushed, “I-It wasn’t a date!” He spurred, letting go of Dream’s hand, “We were just looking at Friend!” 

Tommy clicked his tongue, “Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you happy Wilbur…” 

“No! You have to stop making those assumptions, Tommy! I do not have a crush on Cutie!” The ghost said, crossing his arms. 

“Sure seems like it!” Tommy accused, cocking his head to the side. 

“You’re such a ruffian! Making false accusations and dabbling around!” Wilbur said, pointing his finger at Tommy’s chest. 

“Oh, I’m the ruffian? You’re the ruffian! I bet you think of things to do to Sheepy! I bet! I really do bet!” Tommy exclaimed loudly, huffing his chest. 

“Why would you say that? Ugh, you’re honestly so—”

A door opened.

“Now, what are you guys arguing about now?” a voice called out. 

“Dad! Dad! Wilbur has a crush on someone he barely even knows!” Tommy said, running towards the said man. 

“I-I do not! Phil, he’s lying!” The ghost voiced, going to the place Phil stood. 

Phil laughed, “Alright, alright, Techno,” The blonde faced towards the pig-hybrid, “Who do you think’s telling the truth?” He questioned.

The hybrid looked at Wilbur, “I don’t know man, I think Tommy is telling the honest truth.”

“What?! You haven’t even met the person Tommy is talking about! You wouldn’t even know!” The brunette spoke, hands flapping around. 

“Okay. Can we see the person?” Techno stated, looking at both Tommy and Wilbur. 

Tommy grimaced, he hasn’t really thought this through. “Well,” Tommy sighed, “The point is that, uh, I don’t think you’re supposed to see this person, haha…” 

“And why is that?” Techno questioned, his eyebrow raised. 

“Uh…” He looked over where Dream was standing. 

Techno and Phil followed his gaze, and there in all his glory, stood Dream, his body gray just like Wilbur’s. 

“Oh.” Techno and Phil said. 

“Um,” Phil stepped forward, “So he is…” He pointed to Wilbur. 

“Yeah, he is. I don’t think he  _ knows  _ that he’s dead. He just doesn’t think about it.” Tommy whispered, looking over where Wilbur was occupying Dream. 

“Huh, well, do  _ you  _ know how he died? I never thought that Dream could, like, die.” Phil asked, facing towards Tommy. 

“Er, no. I don’t. But I did see that he had scars on his thighs? Like, self-inflicted scars…? I think that could be some evidence of how he died.” Tommy motioned to his upper things, showing where the scars layed. 

Techno hummed, listening onto the conversation, “Never thought a guy like him would do something like that, eh? You think you know a guy.” 

“Well, that’s the problem, we don’t really know him. Dream was a complicated man. A man of war and power. Who even knew his real persona?” Tommy stated, tapping his chin. 

Phil hummed, “I don’t think that really matters now, does it? I mean, look at him, he’s dead. My best option is that we leave him alone for now and take care of him.” 

“What do you mean “we”? You’re gonna take care of him. I’ll simply be here.” Techno said, going to sit on the couch. 

“Oh, same here.” Tommy also agreed, sitting down next to Techno. 

“What… you guys are the laziest bums. I mean, at least Wilbur will take care of him, right?” Phil questioned, his voice purposefully getting louder at the last word. 

“Huh? Oh, yes! I’ll help you take care of Cutie!” Wilbur answered, his attention focused on Dream. 

Dream wasn’t paying attention, more so looking at the blue rocks the brit was showing him. 

“Cutie…? Wilbur gave him that name?” Phil asked, looking at Tommy.

“Yup. Apparently the stupid bloke didn’t like the name “Sheepy” so he opted for “Cutie” because, and I quote, ‘But aren’t they cute?’” Tommy scoffed. 

“Hm, maybe you were right about Wilbur having a crush on him.” Phill agreed. 

“Hey! I heard that!” Wilbur shouted. 

The three laughed. 

Warmth floated through the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii bestiez. zorry for the late chapter but at leazt it’z fluffy! im feeding you guyz with dreambur content zo i think that countz az an apology 😜. 
> 
> much love! might upload another one tmmr or monday :D!


End file.
